


Faster Than Wildfire

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Infidelity, Lolicon, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: A certain lecher’s been a little unfaithful, and it could be the last mistake he ever makes.





	

Miroku claws at Sesshomaru’s hand, gasping for breath as the taiyokai throttles him.  The demon lord’s nose picks up the scent of urine and fear…  Red eyes with teal irises are glassy and unfocused, blind with rage.  Sesshomaru crushes the monk’s throat a little more.

“What have you done to my Rin?” he growls, barely able to articulate his words in this feral state.

Miroku’s face is turning a ghastly shade of purple as he tries to squeak out a response.  “P-p-please…” he begs breathlessly.  Just as his vision is fading, he sees from the corner of his eye a wisp of a young woman skidding to a stop.

“SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!” she screams.  Rin runs and pounces on her Lord, pounding on his ribs with balled up fists that are doing positively no damage to him, screaming that he come to his senses and turn the monk loose.  As if she had ordered him to do so, he immediately releases the man and he thuds to the ground, unconscious, but alive.  Rin lashes out at Sesshomaru.  “Why were you trying to kill Miroku-sama!?!”

Calmer, but still incensed, he roars, “This one had heard of his unfaithfulness!”  She seems to know without him saying it that he wasn’t choking him for Sango’s sake, for it was Rin with whom he was unfaithful; he thought Miroku forced her to do it...

Setting her jaw, she says, “I’ve made my choice.”

In a breath, he’s gone, never to return.


End file.
